


[Podic] We Killed a Dragon Last Night

by Rhast



Series: Our Place in Time [Podfic] [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhast/pseuds/Rhast
Summary: Will remembers falling.He wakes up months before Jack got him to work for him. Months before he met Hannibal for the first time.Free from his past he decides to change events and meet Hannibal again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> Thank you inameitlater, for writing this amazing story! The rating, warnings, tags, and summaries are copied right from the original, with the addition of the podfic tag.

Chapter 1! This chapter took me a long time to get out, since I've learned a ton just from doing WACoS. Poor Crown of Stars, I'm gonna end up re recording that one. 

The biggest things I learned, was how to add silence (amazing, since I read fast), how to edit out white noise, and (gasp) how to upload these as mp3's without losing the audio. I hope everyone enjoys this, I really enjoy making them.

I'm guessing that I should get one chapter a week out, but if it takes longer my apologies. I have permission from inameitlater to do this story, its sequel Sounds of Three, and to do the 3rd in the series when she releases it, so I'm really excited for that.

 

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e08wukob22urp2t/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+01.mp3)

~56 minutes long  
~40 MB

KitOfYaoi has asked for a full version of this story, so here is a link to the entire thing in one audio file. Its about 7.5 hours, and 300MB. I've posted this link in the first chapter, and the last.

[Full Version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jgsqr8fkegwbq9j/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+Full.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is assuming that he is time traveling and starts making changes to meet Hannibal on his own terms.  
> As a first step Will manipulated Garret Jacob Hobbs into committing suicide and is now pondering what kind of relationship he wants with Hannibal.

After reading out this chapter, my throat hurt SO BAD! Lol. 

Couple issues with this chapter. First, there's occasionally a weird almost snapping sound. I have no idea what it is, but I'm gonna try to figure it out. Also, like normal, the pitch of my voice changes sometimes, and I have NO idea why that happens. I hope it isnt too jarring for people. I'm trying to figure it out. 

We have a fun chapter here, plot wise a little slow, but it highlights all the lifestyle changes Will is working on making, which I really enjoyed. Also, BFF Alana, who I normally hate, but like in this story. ALSO Will's 'taking his dogs to bed' snicker. I had a good chuckle with inameitlater about this idiom of the English language. 

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jwy0tbcl40hh3j3/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+02.mp3)

On a personal Rhast note, I started swimming laps at my gym. WAAAAAAY harder than I thought it would be, but very helpful with exercising after an accident I had a year or so ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having successfully manipulating Garret Jacob Hobbs into committing suicide, Will is now trying to get in touch with Hannibal by following different options, like writing a book about cannibalism and making friends with Alana.

Chapter 3 out! Its a fairly exciting one, but never fear, chapter 4 has a real fleshy Hannibal in it! I'm super excited! I found this chapter much easier to do than the second, dunno why. 

As you all know, next week is Easter week. I'll be out of town, but I'm going to TRY to get Chapter 4 out before I go. Forgive me if I cant. I hope everyone enjoys this one in the mean time. 

Thank you to everyone who've left kudo's and comments!

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i139g4ram6nxoi5/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+03.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has looked after some loose ends (like freeing Abigail from her father and making sure Bella Crawford's cancer gets discovered sooner) and is now trying to meet Hannibal. To make this happen, he has published an article about empathy, got involved with the BAU again and killed Clark Ingram for a special tableau.

2 weeks guys! It's felt like so much longer than that. God, I really hate vacation. I know that sounds crazy, but I really hate not being in my own home. Thank you to everyone who Kudo'd while I was away, I love getting them!

I've been listening to Adam Lamberts 'Runnin' on repeat. Strictly speaking, it doesn't really fit Hannibal as a whole, but it does remind me a little bit of this story. 

So, this chapter is one of my favorites! I LOVE this one. So many good fun things happen in it. I really apologize for the freaking BIRD sounds in this audio. I can not believe they were SO loud my mic picked them up from outside. Ridiculous. No birds after this though, like true WI weather it went from 50 degrees out to a foot of snow. 

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/48d5805t08cu2jv/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+04.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana introduced Will and Hannibal after Will consulted on the Ripper's answer to Will killing Clark Ingram. They have been on a date and Will wonders if Hannibal knows he is the killer who left the Ripper a message.

Another chapter I really enjoy. I'm not sure why but 'the bed' is always so exciting for me in any Hannibal fiction. Also, Hannibal plans the best dates.

On a personal note, the 20 degree weather and multiple feet of snow has changed over to 50 ish degree weather and sun. Because this is Wisconsin, and that's a thing. Also, I read some Death Note fanfiction last night. One of the main characters, Light, is also a mass murdering serial killer, and arguably, he kills people much more humanely than Hannibal. However, I find he makes me more uncomfortable. I have a hard time 'forgiving' his actions, even though Hannibal is really a terrible, awful person to Will for much of the show; and yet I forgive Hannibal's actions in general. I got into a nice debate with my husband about this. About why Lights crimes are so much 'worse' to me, even though they're REALLY not. Granted, after a little bit, my husband just said I was crazy and weird and rolled over and fell asleep. Men. They just don't understand. 

Again, thank you to everyone for your kudos and comments. If this is how you're 'reading' this story for the first time, don't forget to hop over to the actual document and leave inameitlater some comments. 

 

[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9tbchwpvqe6cc1a/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+05.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal are now in a romantic relationship, but Hannibal doesn't know about Will's extracurricular activities as a killer and also tried to pitch Will's killer alter ego against Will the FBI consultant.

WARNING: NSFW. If you listen in public, then I really suggest listening with headphones, since there is sexy times in this chapter. I doubt friends, family, and/or co workers wanna hear smut read out loud. 

I love this chapter! Dates, Mrs Komeda, and Bedelia. Its always fun to read Bedelia. Actually I just love any Bedelia. Her and Wills sniping and hatred of each other was so hilarious for me. 

[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cp3gwz2812e4jpv/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+06.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal are in a romantic relationship which is developing nicely and Will decided to retire his killer alter ego after Hannibal tried to pitch the killer against Will the FBI consultant, still not knowing they are the same person.

This ones a little late guys, I'm sorry. I have no good excuses. I started raiding in World of Warcraft again, and its kinda throwing my sleep schedule off. I enjoy it, but I also like sleep. We'll see if it lasts. Also, I've been a bit obsessed with a Podcast, and have been reading Teen Wolf fanfiction like crazy. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. 

This chapter is an interesting one. It doesn't feel like much happens in it, but it'll all circle back very nicely. I hope to have Chapter 8 out by Friday like normal, I'll try to stay on my time schedule. 

Thank you to everyone who's Kudo'd or commented, and don't forget to hop over to inameitlaters actual post of this work to leave them comments and love. 

[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wz3g11th91kyej1/We_Killed_a_Dragon_Last_Night_07.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He met Hannibal and they are in a romantic relationship. Will assumes Hannibal doesn't know Will is the killer that engaged with the Ripper and is trying to retire his killer alter ego.  
> Meanwhile Jack and his team assume the Ripper might be involved in the investigation, luckily Will and Hannibal got cleared.

Warning: NSFW! This chapter has smut in it. Please listen with headphones if you're in public. Unless, of course, you're totally fine with random people hearing me say cock a lot. Seriously. Important plot stuff happens here, but its kinda after a nice weekend of Murder Husband bonding. 

Once again, I love Bedelia. Reading her is so much fun. Shes so snarky.

So, I totally recorded 'My wife's uncle was Japanese' and didn't realize it till I was editing, how backwards that was. I had to re record that little bit, then edit it in. I'm glad I caught it. 

FUCKING BIRDS MAN! They are so loud! I did my best to edit them out, if I missed any, well, enjoy bird chirping as you read this lovely NSFW smut.

Also, I think my mic is going out, sometimes there's some weird buzzing, it only recorded for a small part, and I'm looking into it.

As always, thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments and kudos. Don't forget to head over to inameitlaters chapters to leave her lovely comments on the actual plot and story and smut.

[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h7xfabm0191wh3c/We_Killed_a_Dragon_Last_Night_08.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Will met Hannibal again and they became a couple, he, unknowingly to Hannibal, tried to gain the Ripper's attention by staging kills as an admirer. Unfortunately, this seems to have brought Hannibal on the FBI's radar.

Hi guys! Chapter 9 is here, and I am EXCITED! Expect Chapter 10 tomorrow, its the Epilogue.

Thank you to everyone who kudo'd or commented. Please don't forget to pop over to inameitlaters story, and leave all your wonderful chapter comments for her. 

WARNING: More NSFW in this. 

[Chapter 9](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7ah0amyvt9i537d/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+09.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Well, everyone, here is the last 'chapter' of We Killed a Dragon Last Night. This story is just amazing, and I loved recording this. It, and the next, is probably one of my top favorites ever. Please everyone, kudos and comments here are great, but make sure you go leave them over for inameitlater. She's currently writing the 3rd in this series, and she needs motivation! Cause if the 3rd never comes out, I just might die. 

I'm gonna roll right into Sounders of Three, just like its the next chapter. So look forward to that next week, sometime around Friday. Its not as long as this one, but its probably 100% more sad. Lets all enjoy that together. 

[Chapter 10: Epilogue](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kpi343inobm9oop/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+10.mp3)

KitOfYaoi has asked for a full version of this story, so here is a link to the entire thing in one audio file. Its about 7.5 hours, and 300MB. I've posted this link in the first chapter, and the last.

[Full Version](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jgsqr8fkegwbq9j/We+Killed+a+Dragon+Last+Night+Full.mp3)


End file.
